


Migraine

by Kyril



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I hope that's the right tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyril/pseuds/Kyril
Summary: Roman gets a migraine and tries to hide it from the others. It doesn't work.





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ever fic I finished in English. I feel like this is quite the accomplishment despite its length :D  
> I do not have beta reader, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.  
> Have fun!

It starts with the room getting too bright. At first, Roman doesn't notice, too engrossed in the ideas he's trying to work out. 

Then Patton's excited chatter in the background and even Virgils comparatively quiet comments become too loud. Roman flinches at a particular loud exclamation of the more lively Side. 

That's when he first realizes that he's getting a migraine. His head snaps up at the thought. He regrets it immediately, as it kickstarts the pain in his head and he feels nausea welling up.

He needs to get to his room now if he doesn't want the others to notice. Which he doesn't. Obviously. He is the Prince, the Hero after all. He didn't get sick or weak. And clearly, this was a weakness. The others couldn't know.

He get's up as casually as possible and tries to ignore the intensified pain in his head. Immediately he has Logan's attention who is sitting on the other end of the couch reading a book. Now he's looking at Roman who tries to give him a striking smile. 

"Well, enough for now. I need a break!", even his own voice sounds unnatural and way too loud in his ears. Logan just looks at him and it's getting harder to see. Everything seems slightly fuzzy and it's all so bright.  
He barely realizes that he's already walking towards the stairs. 

"-man?" It's like hearing through cotton while the volume is turned up completely. Unclear but way too loud.  
"Rom-... are ...-ight?" 

He's leaning at the wall now. When did he reach it? He looks up and has to squint against the light. The others are standing in front of him, clearly worried. 

"I'm fine", he presses out. They aren't supposed to worry about him. He is the strong one.

His head hurts and he doesn't quite catch the answer he receives. The stairs suddenly seem like a bigger obstacle than every dragon he had fought. 

Suddenly there is the lightheadedness he had been dreading. He sits down, not caring anymore if the others knew. They probably already did. 

Logan is kneeling in front of him and asking him a question. Roman just flinches again at the noise.  
"Migraine", he manages to say and immediately the room get's quieter. Logan gestures somewhere and Virgil and Patton leave his field of vision. The room get's darker and Roman doesn't have to squint as much. A wave of gratitude washes over him at this. 

Logan gestures something that he doesn't understand. Seeming to realize this he comes closer and puts one arm around Romans back, the other under his legs. Logan looks at him and this time he understands. He nods slightly trying not to move his head too much. 

Logan lifts the prince up bridal style which is a new and rather unusual experience but Roman can't bring himself to care. He allows himself to close his eyes and rest his head on the shoulder of the logical Side. 

It isn't long until he is lowered onto the couch again. Something wet and cool is placed on his forehead and when he opens his eyes Patton is smiling at him. 

Roman manages a small smile himself and closes his eyes again. After a bit, someone sits down next to him and starts to lightly stroke their fingers through his hair. 

Despite the pain, it's all rather nice. Maybe it wasn't so bad to show a bit of weakness once in while. The others certainly didn't seem to judge.


End file.
